Dominic "Flex" Rudder
Appearance :Dominic has a very slight build, and is very skinny--to the point where people tend to think he's anorexic. His hair is a dark brown with reddish tints to it. He keeps it shaved about half an inch from his scalp. His eyes are a deep purplish-blue. Street Clothes :Dominic normally dresses in khaki shorts that hit his knees and a polo shirt with the top buttons undone. The shirt will normally be blue, black, or red, or any combination of the three. He normally has on a pair of dark brown sandals and carries around a pair of sunglasses with him everywhere he goes. Uniform :The color of Dominic's suit matches his eyes, with black accents and stitching. It's a one-piece suit that goes to his ankles and the sleeves end several inches past his shoulder. The suit is made of a spandex that is incredibly stretchable and flexible. His shoes are made of the same fabric but thicker. Dominic had a special mask made of the same spandex to fit the top of his face perfectly where it's held in place by a band around his head. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Dominic is a very odd boy. He's smart without being nerdy, preppy without being annoying, and quiet without being shy. Nobody is ever sure exactly what category he fits into. He's the ind of guy who gets invited everywhere because everyone knows him. And even if he wasn't invited he can show up anyways and not get thrown out. Dom likes to go out and party and have fun, although sometimes he would rather just stay home and read, which he does sometimes. He's very interested in the world around him, but doesn't like school for the fact he has to sit still so long. He often skips but since he always passes his quizzes and tests no one ever says anything about it. Powers and Abilities Elasticity :Dom has the ability to stretch. He can stretch his body up to 20 times his original length. Thanks to his stretching, he can also flatten himself so that he is paper thin. This way he can get in places most can't, he can float on water and he can act a his own parachute in the air. While stretching, Dom has complete control over his body. For example, he can stretch out his hand and move it up down left and right, even after stretching his hand out for a large distance. The ability to stretch also makes projectile attacks such as bullets not work. The bullets would hit the skin, but upon impact, the skin would stretch backwards and the bullet would not enter the skin and eventually, once the bullet slowed down, his skin would rocket back, sending the bullets flying back towards the direction it was shot from. The same applies to blunt attacks such as punches. Lastly, Dom can swing a body part back, stretching it far, before swinging it forward. Using the momentum from the long swing, his punch becomes extremely powerful. Nowhere near super strength, but way more than the average person. Weaknesses :Dom has no skills in sword fighting at all, and if anything sharp is used against him, his stretching wont save him and it will pierce. Also, Dom is very weak without using his stretching attacks and his stretching attacks are easy to see coming as he has to wind up first. Also, the more Dom stretches the harder it is for him to control the body part that he’s stretching. Dom isn’t the strongest and fastest super it is. He has average speed and below average strength. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Dominic grew up in a house with just himself and his mom. He didn't know who his father was as his mother claimed to not remember the night he was conceived at all. She told him that she had just been at a party, it got a little too crazy, and a few months last she noticed her stomach getting bigger and bigger. When he was little Dominic was always a little upset by the fact that he didn't have a father to do play with, or a father to teach him things. Friends would always invite Dominic on father and son outings but he always refused. He didn't want to butt in on their time, and he knew it wouldn't be the same for him anyways. Whenever he started thinking too much about it, he always tried to distract himself. He tried a lot of different things, such as drawing, video games, building things, but nothing ever seemed to work. :Until, that it, one day when his mom sent him to the library, being tired of all Dom's moping around. Dominic was about twelve at the time and he wasn't very happy at all about having to go, and refused to go inside at all. He called some friends trying to find someone to hang out with but everyone was busy. Frustrated, he stayed outside as long as he could but eventually he just got too cold to stay out any longer and he went inside. He sat down in one of the chairs and stared at the wall across from him. He grew tired of that after a few minutes though, so he started looking around the library, still not getting up though. He then noticed a book in front him called "Wonderful Works". Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the book. He started reading the book that was all about the world and machines and anything you could name, and the way that they all worked. Dominic was absolutely fascinated with this book and didn't even notice when three hours had gone by and his mom had to come up to get him. He took the book up to the desk and checked it out, wanting to read more. :After that whenever he started to wonder about his dad or get depressed about that, or anything else really he would wonder around pick something, then go to the library and get books on it. After a while though, even that wasn't enough and he started looking at where he could find things and where he could take them apart to see for himself how they worked. His mom didn't necessarily like coming downstairs to find a disassembled VCR, but she loved that he had found something to do that interested him. When he got into high school soon after though, he ran out of time to do these things having to be in school so long. After a few months it was starting to get to him so he decided to skip school one day. And that's exactly what he did, and he loved it so much he didn't go back all week. He hadn't realized how much he missed learning things his way - through observation. The beginning of the next week he had several tests, and his teachers all honestly thought he would fail having missed all the lessons on the material. They were all shocked needless to say when he got A's on all of the tests. :He didn't skip school for a while after that though because the teachers had called home and he had gotten into big trouble. That didn't stick for long though because the next month he was doing it again. His teachers didn't call anymore though as long as he passed all his quizzes and tests. He loved being able to study in his whole way and he had all A's all four years of high school. His Junior year though, he got himself into a real tight place. He was out looking at an old abandoned water tower, just looking around inside and at all the old stuff that had ended up in there. He didn't notice someone coming up the ladder and he certainly wasn't expecting the door below him to close. He jumped when he heard it slam shit and he ran over and started pounding on the door to be let out. He heard a voice tell him good luck trying to get that one then silence. :Dominic didn't know what to do or who would do this to him. There were obviously no windows in the building and he had seen the lock on the way in and new what it was and that there was no way he was getting out that way. He lay on the floor near the door on his back and started slamming his head on the floor, frustrated. Suddenly though instead of his head hitting the floor hard, he didn't feel anything other than his head bouncing back up quickly. He jumped up and back up quickly, only to run into the wall behind him and the same thing happened. He collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily and trying to figure out what was going on. He racked his brain, trying his hardest to think of anything he had read about this. Then it hit him. He had read something about this. Genetic mutation or something like that. He just didn't remember reading anything specific on...mushiness. He started giggling at that, thinking of his mushy body, laughing harder and harder until he couldn't even breathe anymore. After a few minutes he finally calmed down and he was much more relaxed now. :He started thinking seriously about what was happening now. If he was right, and he did have..mushy bones, then he might be able to get out of it. He started wondering around looking for any type of a hole to fit through at all. He knew it was silly, but it was a hot day and his mouth was dry already. He finally found a hole and he pushed his hand against it wondering what would happen. he felt his hand moving through it, but the hole was too small. He looked around for something hard to knock the hole bigger and he finally found an old pick axe. He knocked near the hole, and was able to make an open slab about four inches wide and a foot long. Unfortunately that was all he could get because the head of the axe fell off. Dom swore to himself and looked down the hole to the ground. He mumbled to himself worriedly about the drop to the ground but knew he had no choice. He shoved his shoulder up against the hole and he felt his body shifting to fit through the hole. He got his upper half through and was now hanging upside down out the bottom of the water tower. :He took a deep breath and tried not to think about what he was doing, and he pressed his hands on the building about him as hard as he could and felt himself falling. He hit the ground hard, and his body partially absorbed the hit but not all of it. Dominic gasped as he hit the ground and groaned as he rolled over to his hands and his knees. He didn't feel anything broken, but he knew he had some nice bruises coming on. He got up slowly and walked home, knowing he would have to find out some more about this. That's exactly what he did and by the time he had learned all he could he was out of high school and ready for his life. He was ready to do something and he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to be a good guy. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Elasticity Category:Impact Absorption Category:Titans Together